Creation of Bloodlust
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: After having their ship sucked into a powerful maelstrom, Naruto and Kiba awaken to find a stranger encased in a crystal cage. When they free the other, they find out that he's the Guardian of Darkness: son of the God of Destruction! NarSas AraSas KakSas
1. Maelstrom of Madness

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yes – I'm killing myself with all these multi-chapter fics – what can I say? This one kept nagging at me and I couldn't resist. **

**So… yeah. Here it is. Sorry for not updating in a while and all, but I hope ****you will all forgive me with the appearance of a new story. **

**God. I really AM killing myself. XP**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.**

**Here it is!**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter One – Maelstrom of Madness**

A huge wave crashed against the side of ship, nearly making the blonde topple over.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, peering over the balcony.

"It's bad Naruto!" His first mate – Kiba Inuzuka – called up to him, hanging onto a rope tied to the mast as he was sprayed with seawater. "We're caught in a maelstrom!"

Naruto's eyes widened, and his head snapped to the side of the ship.

His azure orbs were met with the swirling wall of a whirlpool.

Immediately, he leaped over the balcony rail and landed beside Kiba, gripping the lifeline as well as chaos whirled around them.

"How did this happen?" He demanded over the sounds of crashing waves.

"It's the guide!" Kiba replied, gasping. "He led us this way – forgive us, Naruto!" His voice turned bitter. "We were blind!"

_No… _Naruto thought as he glanced back to the wall on the other side and realized they were too deep into the maelstrom to force the ship back up against the powerful current and out of the storm. _**I **__was blind. _

"Keep secure," he ordered Kiba as he released the lifeline, leaping over fallen cargo and expertly keeping his balance as the ship was nearly turned on its side.

He slammed his body into the door leading to the navigation room, forcing himself inside and pushing the door shut behind him.

"KABUTO!" He roared as thunder crashed outside.

The other surveyed him calmly – mockingly – as he stood next to the main table, unmindful of the rocking, doomed ship.

"What were you thinking?" Naruto demanded, making his way to the other. "You led us into the heart of a maelstrom – what were you THINKING?"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it, _Captain_?" Kabuto asked mockingly, languidly pushing his glasses further up his nose. "You wanted me to take you to the greatest treasure in the world, and I am."

"By SINKING my _SHIP_?" Naruto commanded. Kabuto surveyed him evenly.

"Yes. The greatest treasure lies at the bottom of the ocean. If you have to die to reach it, then fine – at least you'll have it. Blame your own greed Naruto. Your greed is what's causing everyone to die."

"FUCK YOU KABUTO!" Naruto roared.

_It's not like that – it wasn't for greed!_

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF TOO!"

Kabuto laughed.

"Heh – you wish. My lord was planning this from the very start."

"Orochimaru…" Naruto hissed as the floor underneath his feet jerked dangerously. "I should have known! Once a traitor, always a traitor!"

The medic surveyed him calmly.

"Awe – that hurts, Naruto. But I'm not going to die with you like this." He held up a small circular device. "Not ever in a million years."

Naruto realized what the contraption was.

"KABUTO YOU BASTARD –!"

The medic pressed a button on the device just as the blonde leaped for his throat, and he vanished in a flash of light.

Naruto collapsed on the floor where Kabuto used to be, cursing himself and Kabuto for all both of them were worth.

_No… I failed… _A picture of another, older blonde headed man appeared in his mind, and he closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, Dad. _

A sickening crunch of wood brought him back to his senses and out the door to see the top of the mast slamming into the opposite wall of water and snapping in half, falling to disappear into the darkness of the maelstrom's bottom.

"Damn!" Naruto hissed, running to Kiba, who was still holding on as the others scrambled to secure themselves.

When he reached his first mate he was embraced protectively, and he clung to the person he saw as a brother.

"Kiba, I'm sorry," he gasped into the other man's neck. Powerful arms weak with fatigue and fear tightened around him.

"It's gonna be okay," the other breathed to him. "The afterlife is probably better than this one anyway."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the mast above them continued snap off into large chunks, and then the orbs widened when he saw one of his crew become impaled with one of the flying pieces.

_NO! _

His eyes shut tight.

"SHE'S COMIN' DOWN!" He heard another man bellow above the wind and water and thunder as what remained of the mast disrupted the flow of the maelstrom's whirlpool, bringing the water crashing down over the ship in a waterfall of madness.

_IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! _

Naruto felt the water rush around him and over his head, and he clutched tightly to his first mate even when he realized he couldn't breathe anymore – wasn't breathing anymore.

_Or maybe it can. _

Darkness overcame him.

**End Chapter One – Maelstrom of Madness**

**Don't hurt me okay? Just wait. You'll see what happens in the next chapter. **

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Cage of Crystal

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! I don't want to write ANYTHING nowadays, huh? Haha:D But thank goodness I can force myself to write at 11:30 at night, huh? XD**

**Me and me parentes are going up north to Oregon and Washington n stuff over the summer. Where we are right now doesn't have any signal, so by the time I post this, it'll probably be a few days after. **

**Right now, we're in Prairie Creek State Park – 30 miles from the southern Oregon border! There's so much wildlife here, but the only reason I'm able to finish writing the chapter is because I'm mooching off the free electricity from the bathrooms! XD I'm right outside the door to the bathroom right now, and everyone who passes by is looking at me weird! XD What can I say? Gotta do what I gotta do. **

**But I wish all of you could see it! The trees here are so TALL! O.O It's absolutely amazing! The biggest Redwood Tree is… if I remember correctly, 376.8 feet tall! Or was it 367.8 feet…?**

**We spent last night in... I think… Patrick's Point State Park to the south. With a little trek downhill, we got our own private beach! XD I was sunbathing while Mom looked for Jade and Dad looked for cool looking driftwood. :D**

**While we've been here in THIS state park, we saw deer and jackrabbits and really cool looking birds! We've even seen a couple of foxes! XD The Kyuubi is chasing after us! ZOMG! O.o **

**Haha:D**

**Anyway, I wish all of you could see it! It's absolutely gorgeous beyond all comprehension – this is as good as nature gets! It's a little chilly here, but that's okay!**

**Well, here's chapter two!**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Two – Cage of Crystal**

_I shouldn't be alive. _

That was his first thought when he opened his eyes to a cold stone floor and damp dark walls.

_What the hell is going on?_

He slowly sat up, looking himself over for any injuries.

_Is this a dream? _

He took a glance around, and he slowly stood up, forcing his weak and wobbly knees to bear his weight.

_Where are the others?_

A wave of nausea crashed over him, and he collapsed onto his knees to eject all of the seawater he had swallowed.

_Where am **I**_?

Again, he forced himself up, gently kneading his back-flipping stomach, and raised his head. He felt his stomach drop into his legs.

_And what the hell is THAT?_

A massive crystal faced him, the blue tint of the gem giving off a soft glow. It was about four feet wide, and stretched ten feet – from ceiling to floor. He could only stare at it.

_It's beautiful…_

"Oh… ugh… Naruto?"

He whirled.

His eyes brightened.

"KIBA!"

The other blinked as Naruto tackled him, wrapping his first mate in a squeezing hug.

"Oh my God Kiba! I thought you had died!"

"I thought WE had died, Naruto," Kiba replied as the blonde released him. He took a step forward and Naruto turned to survey the surroundings as well. "What IS this place?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied. "Some sort of underwater cavern perhaps? An air pocket, maybe?"

"Whoa." Kiba's eyes were wide. "That's a HUGE crystal."

Naruto followed his gaze.

"Yeah – it is. You reckon anything's inside it?"

Kiba shrugged, walking over to touch the crystal. Naruto gasped.

"Careful, Kiba!"

The other rolled his eyes at his captain.

"Relax, Naruto. It's a rock – what can it do?"

The gem became hot underneath Kiba's fingers, and his eyes widened as the crystal began to change colors.

"What the hell –?"

"I TOLD YOU, KIBA!"

Burning black fire burst from the crystal's core, making Kiba fly backwards with a cry.

Naruto bolted forward, managing to catch his friend around the chest as they both watched the flames lick the gem with frightened fascination.

However, the fire dissipated quickly, and both blue and brown eyes widened.

"Naruto…" Kiba breathed. "Please tell me you see what I see."

"Yeah," the blonde replied. "I see what you see."

_Either that or we're both insane._

"Naruto…" Kiba was breathless. "There's someone _IN THERE_."

The blonde could barely see it, but Kiba was right.

He saw a mass of black hair spraying out like snakes around a petite form. Arms crossed protectively over the other's chest and the head was inclined, covering the eyes in shadow. The rest of the body was swallowed in dense crystal, blurring the outline and denying any visual.

"What is it?" Naruto asked softly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Kiba had inched closer to the crystal.

"No idea," he murmured absentmindedly. "Until further notice though, he's a guy."

"Fine with me." Naruto wasn't in the mood to argue over something so trivial.

"What's he doing here?" Kiba asked. "How did he get all the way down here?"

"Don't forget Kiba – even WE don't know where we are."

"We're at the bottom of the ocean – remember?" Kiba snorted at him. "The maelstrom must have sucked us into an air pocket in the ocean floor – that's the only explanation of why we're alive!"

"Either that or this is hell as our minds see it," Naruto deadpanned. Kiba glared at him.

"You're not very helpful," he snapped.

Naruto's eyes widened as he surveyed the crystal, not replying to Kiba's retort.

"Kiba…" he breathed. "That crystal… with that boy…" he couldn't believe it. "It's a cage."

Kiba blinked.

"How do you know?" He asked. Naruto numbly shook his head, walking up to be by Kiba's side at the foot of the crystal, staring up at the prisoner.

"I don't know…" he breathed. "I really don't."

But something about the gem – the flames, the boy – told him that the other was trapped.

_**Trapped and totally helpless and crying out in agony –** _

Naruto shuddered, and Kiba gave him a questioning glance.

"Kiba…" the blonde breathed, staring at the crystal. "We have to get him out."

The color drained from the other's face.

"How?" Kiba demanded. "There's no way we can break that crystal as it is! Forget him, Naruto – worry about US! How do WE get out?"

Naruto – for a moment – was at a loss for words. When he spoke again, his voice was soft.

"I… don't know." he breathed. "But we can't just leave him here, Kiba!" His eyes narrowed and he glanced around the chamber. "There has to be some way to crack that crystal! Maybe he could help us if we let him out!"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, you're insane!" He exclaimed. "And even if we DID get him out, NO ONE could survive in that thing! He's probably DEAD!" Naruto shot him a glare. For some reason, the thought of that boy being dead terrified him.

"It's better than just sitting here doing nothing! C'mon – let's look around." He turned and began to walk. "Maybe there's something down here worth finding – hurry up!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and followed his captain down the dark passage way, both of them quickly vanishing into the gloom.

A small creature – hiding behind one leg of the crystal this entire time – watched them depart, glancing between their retreating backs and the huge gem until they vanished. When it spoke, its voice was soft and childish.

"_After a thousand years and a thousand failures… could these finally be the ones?" _

The crystal was silent, the being within it unresponsive. The creature – disappointed but yet not surprised – sighed, and vanished back into the shadows to keep watch on the two trespassers.

_Let's just see how far they get. _

**End Chapter Two – Cage of Crystal**

**Okay, how many of you gamers have played Tales of Symphonia for the Gamecube?**

**Those of you who have, you know Sheena? The ninja girl that tries to assassinate Colette? The ninja girl with the black hair, purple kimono, pink obi and large bust line? And her little summon spirit named Corrin? The cute little guy with the three blue/green tails? For the ones that have, have you gotten to the part where you hear Corrin talk for the very first time? The way he talks is SO CUTE! –squeals- If I have time and the signal, I'll try rummaging the internet for a picture of him and then post it on defiantart so that you can see it! But he talks in a cute little squeaky voice – he's adorable! –heart- When you think of the creature in this story, think of Corrin! –heart heart heart- He's ADORABLE!**

**And those of you that HAVE Gamecube but DON'T have that game – get it. It's fantastic! 8D I nearly cried at the end – it was so awesome! But it made me mad too… and it also features some real-live anime clips! Ain't that cool? 8D**

**And I have other Forum out! Something about Sasu-baby and Ice Princesses… something like that. Look for it, okay? I only have one topic, but I WILL GET MORE!**

**I'm sure you can get to the forum from a link in my profile somewhere.**

**And I love even MORE now! WE GET USER PICS! XD**

**-Itachi sniffs distastefully-**

**Itachi – DDB, you're a wimp.**

**-DDB rounds on Itachi- **

**DDB – SHUT UP SHMAN-CHAN! I AM NOT A WIMP! WHY DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT?**

**-Itachi looks blankly at her-**

**Itachi – Because you're squealing and cooing over some character in a game, **_**WIMP**_

**-DDB merely looks at him for a moment, and then she bolts back over to Kakashi and buries her face in his chest, screaming about how she was going to tear out Itachi's heart, shove it down his throat and smile as she watches him choke on it.-**

**-Kakashi pats her back comfortingly.-**

**Kakashi – It's okay DDB – really. Don't cry, okay?**

**DDB –sniffles- Sniff… okay. Can I watch you and Sasuke make out? That'll make me feel a lot better.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – **_**WHAT**_

**-DDB wipes the tears from her face, grinning at the look on Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart's face.**

**DDB – Haha! You're funny Sasuke!**

**-Sasuke from Treacherous Heart grumbles and looks away, failing to see Kakashi, who is sneaking up behind him.-**

**-DDB turns to readers-**

**And before I forget – I have other Forum out! Something about Sasu-baby and Ice Princesses… and something like that. Look for it, okay? I only have one topic, but I WILL GET MORE!**

**I LOVE IT!**

**Now please excuse me – I must go watch Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart get molested by Kakashi. –turns around to eagerly watch the molestation, camera in hand-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – KAKASHI IF YOU PUT YOUR HAND RIGHT THERE ONE MORE TIME BY GOD I SWEAR I'LL SCREAM –!**

**Grope.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**DDB – Sasuke, you scream like a little girl.**

**Kakashi –grins- No. –gropes Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart again- Like an UKE.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – BOTH OF YOU **_**SHUT UP**_**! GAH! **_**KAKASHI YOU PERVERT STOP TOUCHING ME THERE!**_

**-Kakashi – obviously – doesn't.-**

**Kakashi – You know you like it, Sas-UKE.**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – DAMN YOU KAKASH– GAH! _KAKASHI YOU ASS! STOP GROPING ME!_**

**-Kakashi then begins to sing 'Dirty Little Secret', by The All-American Rejects, and Sasuke moans in agony-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – OKAY OKAY! I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU! JUST STOP SINGING!**

**-DDB flips the recorder off, rewinds and then replays Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart's submission.-**

_**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – OKAY OKAY! I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU! JUST STOP SINGING!**_

**-There is silence for a moment. Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart glares at DDB, who exchanges grins with Kakashi.-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – DDB, I HATE YOU, YOU DAMNED LITTLE BIT– EYAH!**

**-Kakashi launches himself on top of Sasuke, grinning.-**

**Kakashi – Remember Sasuke-baby? You sub-mit-ted! –singsong voice-**

**-Sasuke from Treacherous Heart looks up to the sky.-**

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – God, if you love me, kill me now!**

**Silence.**

…

**Sasuke from Treacherous Heart – I KNEW IT –!**

**-Kakashi then begins to molest/rape Sasuke-from-Treacherous-Heart, and DDB turns back to audience, grinning from ear to ear-**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Sword of Saving

**Konnichi wa!**

**Woo! New chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Three – Sword of Saving**

Naruto and Kiba continued walking around the stone air pocket, eyeing the damp, algae-slick walls and roof suspiciously – as if the ceiling would collapse and crush them with the weight of an entire ocean at any time. Their footsteps echoed loudly on the wet floor.

"So what exactly are we looking for, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he surveyed the room around them – one that looked exactly the same as the one they left. The blonde shrugged, absentmindedly staring at the walls as he thought about the boy trapped in the crystal cage.

"I don't know. Some sort of weapon perhaps – maybe food or supplies – others from the ship, maybe."

Kiba looked at him sadly.

"Naruto, I don't think anyone else survived. I mean, it was a miracle WE made it out alive – I don't think anyone else did."

The blonde captain closed his eyes, his shoulders gently shaking.

"Yes, and it was all my fault!" The words were choked out through a closed throat. "If I hadn't trusted that bastard Kabuto… we would still be safe on the ship!"

"And your father would still be dying," Kiba finished for him. Naruto raised his head and grimly smiled.

"My father still IS dying, Kiba. The fact that we're stuck down here doesn't change that." He sighed and looked away to the ground. "I still can't believe he said that though."

Kiba blinked, but then nodded.

"Yeah. It's a bit strange, even now."

Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered his father's words.

"_Naruto… there… IS a way to beat the disease. Find the greatest treasure in the world, and you'll find the cure to save me. I know you can do it."_

Naruto's face scrunched up in distaste.

_THIS is the greatest treasure in the world, Dad? An air pocket where we'll eventually die anyway?_

He felt tears come to his eyes.

_I'm so sorry Dad. I WANT to save you – I really do. I love you so much, but… it looks like I failed. _

He closed his eyes.

_I wish I could see you one last time._

"Whoa – look at that!"

Naruto raised his head and lifted his gaze.

There – where a blank stone wall had been a moment before – was an enormous altar made out of dark obsidian, the glassy, glossy surface flashing in the light.

Sunk into the heart of the altar was a massive sword, its hilt made out of pure black quartz and an amethyst jewel embedded in its black heart.

Naruto gasped as Kiba tensed from shock.

"What the hell? Where did THAT come from?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba – for a moment – couldn't speak.

"I don't know – but it's gotta be worth millions! C'mon Naruto – let's take it out!" He ran over to the altar. Naruto gasped.

"Kiba you idiot stay away from that –!"

A monstrous burst of black flame erupted from the altar as Kiba neared and slammed into him, pushing him back and making him crash into Naruto, sending them both to the floor. Naruto – before Kiba could get up – raised his hand and grabbed a thick piece of the other's hair, yanking harshly and making him cry out.

"OW! NARUTO –!"

"You'll listen to me from now on Kiba!" Naruto snapped. "Ship or not, I'm STILL your captain! You'll obey MY orders, got it?"

Wincing, Kiba nodded and shifted off of Naruto to sit on his knees, rubbing his head.

"Okay, okay."

Naruto glared at him, his natural demand for respect from being a captain pulsing through his veins.

"_KIBA._"

Kiba returned the glare, his teeth bearing in a silent growl.

There was silence for a moment.

"Yes sir," he replied icily, stiffly getting up and brushing nonexistent dust off his clothes. Naruto quickly followed suit, eyes still on the altar.

Something about the black glass called to him, and – slowly, as if in a dream – he walked over to him, climbing up the three obsidian stairs to arrive at the sword's hilt. Kiba's shouts of unfair treatment registered dully in his mind as he raised a hand, setting it on the butt of the sword hilt. The black quartz was strangely warm underneath his fingers, and the amethyst gem glittered enticingly underneath his gaze.

"_Take it," _a strange voice breathed to him. _"Just wrap your hand around the hilt and yank – DO IT!" _

He could do nothing against the voice – he had to obey.

Gritting his teeth, he wrapped his fingers around the strangely warm stone and pulled with all his might, the obsidian blade sliding easily out of the dark obsidian altar. The sword was amazingly light as he held the massive weapon in one hand – the blade must have been four feet long!

Kiba's jaw dropped, and Naruto could only stare dumbly at the weapon he now held in his hands.

"What the… what the hell IS that, Naruto?" Kiba exclaimed, eyes wide.

Naruto didn't answer. He could only stare at the blade, the dark black obsidian stone shining like glass in the light.

"Kiba…" he breathed, eyes never leaving the sword. "This is it."

Kiba blinked.

"WHAT?"

Naruto bolted back the way they came, waving the sword wildly in his hands.

"C'mon!" He shouted as Kiba gasped and ran after him. "This is it! This will save the boy in the crystal!"

Breathless in anticipation, Naruto ran down the hall, Kiba chasing wildly at his heels.

"Naruto, WAIT!"

That same small creature watched them run down the hall, and then looked back to the altar, which had crumbled into dusk the second the sword was pulled out. It smiled.

"_So, newcomers have FINALLY managed to make the altar appear. It seems the blonde was worthy of the Sword of Saving." _

There was silence for a moment, and the creature closed its eyes, smiling softly as it followed the two humans, its footpads silent against the cold stone.

"_I can't wait for your arrival, my lord. You will rule over the darkness again, and the Sword of Saving will allow that to happen. All thanks to that blonde man."_

Then the creature's smile turned grim.

"_But when you are released, the rules will still abide." _

Its eyes turned sad.

"_You will become his slave."_

**End Chapter Three – Sword of Saving**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Release of Rage

**Konnichi wa!**

**Kyah! Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! I'm proud to announce the brand new release of…**

**-trails off-**

**Well, I'm embarrassed to say this, but the brand new release of the fourth chapter. -.-;; -hits self-**

**Yeah – I know. But there's SO much stuff I'm doing, AND I'm writing something EXTRA special for you guys. But it's a bit complicated, so I'm going to finish it, see if it works, before I post it. Cool, yeah:D**

**Thanks so much for being patient!**

**Hope ya like it!**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Four – Release of Rage**

Naruto kept running until he was at the crystal, standing in front of it and panting heavily. He didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn the crystal was darker than it had been before – as if the other's hope was slowly fading, even with the appearance of the sword.

This fact made the blonde itch all the more to save him.

"Naruto!" Kiba called to him as he ran up, having been left behind in the blonde's eagerness. Naruto lifted the sword, determination in his eyes.

"Stand back Kiba," he stated. Noticing the strange look in his captain's eyes, the other obeyed.

Naruto squared up and bent his knees, staring at the crystal.

_I'm coming. _

He leaped forward and thrust the point of the sword in front of him, driving it halfway into the crystal at an angle with an audible crack.

_I'm going to save you._

Twisting his grip on the handle, he shifted and pushed, trying to make the crack he had created lengthen to the top and bottom of the crystal. He grunted in strain.

"Help me, Kiba!" He exclaimed. With a moment's hesitation – of thought – the other leaped forward and threw himself against the blade of the sword that was still outside the crystal as Naruto continued to push.

The blonde felt something shift inside the depths of the crystal, and it encouraged him to push harder. Something was seeping out of the crack in the crystal – something strange and dark and absolutely _intoxicating. _It sent bolts of electricity through his system, and he ached to release this creature – this _person _– that was trapped within the prison.

"Again, Kiba!" He cried, pushing with more ferocity. Grunting, Kiba backed up and launched himself forward, slamming his entire body weight onto the sword blade.

Something – Naruto could tell – deep inside of the stone cracked.

His eyes widened, and he had enough sense to leap back, yanking the sword out of the crystal and pulling Kiba with him.

A huge explosion from the depths of the crystal knocked the two off their feet, sending them colliding into each other and crashing down onto the damp stone floor, tumbling head over heels to the middle of the room as shards and chunks of crystal flew to the corners of the room.

That strange _something _had filled the room now, seeping into every pore in Naruto's body and pumping him full of something he didn't even know _WHAT _it was –

He just knew he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

_Oh God what IS this –?_

Shaking his head to clear it and ignoring Kiba's groans of discomfort, he got up on his hands in knees. He noticed his friend had done the same thing.

Blinking to clear his vision, he raised his head, looking up to where the crystal had been, his fingers curled around the hilt of the sword. Miraculously, no piece of the gemstone had struck either of them – something he dully noticed and defined as strange.

But those thoughts were soon lost as he drank in the sight in front of him.

Smoke met his eyes – having yet to clear due to the motionless air in the chamber. But the blonde could see something else – something dark and shapeless moving and folding within itself behind the thick-but-thin veil of the smoke, constantly shifting and eternally restless.

Slowly – not even thinking – Naruto stood, his hand still numbly clutching the hilt of the black obsidian sword.

"What the…?" He breathed.

Something else made itself known to him – something so sinister and so dangerous that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Beside him, still on the ground, Kiba whimpered at the mental strain this _something _had on him.

Naruto's eyes were wide.

_Oh God, what have I unleashed –?_

It was rage. The very air grew heavy with it – hot with it – and Naruto felt his body grow heavier – like lead weights had been attached to his limbs.

Every breath he took was filled with the senseless emotion – his very body pulsed with the rage of whatever had been in that crystal, and he felt himself begin to choke with the strain of breathing. It was like that very emotion – how powerful and how passionate it was – was seeking to literally choke the life out of him.

_Please God make it stop – _

Gasping, he collapsed back onto his knees, holding his throat as he fought to breathe.

His eyes began to cloud.

"Stop!" He managed to choke out. "Stop!"

If anything, the rage crushed down harder, and Naruto had to fight from falling to lie completely on the floor.

_Oh… God…_

Then a powerful voice rang out – booming and echoing from behind the smoke as Naruto fought to keep from falling into unconscious.

_God we're going to die –_

"_**WHO HAS RELEASED ME?" **_

**End Chapter Four – Release of Rage**

**Meh mah – short. **

**But all in favor of the next one, review! XD**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	5. Demon of Darkness

**Yo. **

**Before I say anything, I claim immunity. Do not kill me. **

**I'll make this short. **

**Life has been hectic, plain and simple. Social life has been the pits (with my fucking ex actually having the guts to APOLOGIZE for dumping me on my sixteenth birthday and saying that it was all a lie and that I was worthless and merely a pawn in his fucked up game) and absolutely amazing (with my third wife giving me the first REAL Valentine's Day gift outside of my family that I've ever gotten). I love my life, but my ex needs to die. A guy THAT screwed up doesn't deserve to live. **

**And my Internet has been screwy. I'm sorry. But to make it up, I've got a LOT of updates waiting for you. **

**Hope this makes up for it you guys. **

**Ah, it's Sunday, I feel fat and I still have homework to do at eight at night. Ugh. XP**

**Hope you guys enjoy them. **

**Creation of Bloodlust **

**Chapter Five – Demon of Darkness**

The purplish black, formless essence rolled around Naruto and Kiba, threatening to swallow them whole at any moment. Naruto – shaking – lifted up the black crystal blade that suddenly seemed five times heavier.

_Gotta protect Kiba – _

He managed to lift it up in front of him just as the smoke – the smoke that pulsed with a wild, erratic heartbeat and issued a biting, blazing cold – seemed to reach for him, the jewel of amethyst in clear view. He felt Kiba – shaking with fear – press against his back, putting all trust in him.

_I can't let him down –_

Suddenly, the smoke stopped short. It rolled restlessly inside itself, withheld from pressing forward by some internal power. Naruto opened one eye fearfully, but saw nothing.

Nothing except the smoke and the remains of the brilliant crystal still embedded in the rock.

_What the…?_

Kiba seemed to become aware the threat had stopped, and he opened his eyes, peeking over Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto…?" He breathed, surprising the blonde at how steady his voice was.

"Don't worry, Kiba," the blonde stated, a bit of his courage returning as the smoke endlessly folded upon itself and shifted, but didn't advance – like a predator that had been intimidated by the prey, now pacing restlessly back and forth while deciding what to do: attack and risk getting hurt, or stay back and lose the kill. "I'll protect you!"

_You're the only one I have left –_

Naruto gazed at the billowy folds of the dangerous essence, finding the courage of a seaman rise inside of him.

"Stay back!" He commanded, letting his captain voice take over. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?"

The cloudy fog swirled within itself more furiously – like an enemy restraining itself from attacking due to his opponent's taunts. It gave Naruto more courage.

Suddenly, it stopped moving, and Naruto – for a split second of pure panic – thought it would press forward. But then, slowly, it withdrew, gathering among and on top of itself, changing its own shape and pressing on itself as a voice – the same one as before – spoke.

"_**So YOU are the one that released me… YOU are the one the Sword of Saving chose…"**_

The smoke gathered into a pyramid, writhing and shifting like a mass of rats – except _this _mass carried an even greater aura of distain and danger, laid bare by the powerful essence of royalty and regal.

"_**But… you are just a human…"**_

Naruto swallowed.

"And who are you?" He asked, making sure his voice was steady.

The whirling mass slowed slightly – as if contemplating the blonde's words – but kept its shape.

"_**I see. You are afraid. Very well. I will take a form… that you can relate to…"**_

Before Naruto's very eyes, the smoke compressed, solidifying as it changed color, shape and texture in a smooth, creaseless motion.

_Oh my God…_

The base of the pyramid changed first, turning from rough, misshapen billows into the smooth, elegant folds of a silken purplish black robe, draping regally on the emerging frame. The form slimmed and became lithe beneath the cloth, and Naruto saw slender, elegant hands – nearly as pale as the moon – take shape, the nails long, sharp and wicked, painted the color of shadow. Naruto's gaze traveled upwards as the folds of a hood appeared around a graceful, newly-formed throat as pale as the hands. Long hair – equally as smooth and sleek as the robe and colored with the moonless night sky – fell down slim shoulders in thick, majestic drapes, reaching past the newcomer's thighs and vanishing as the incredibly long locks and the robe became one, the darkness of the hair and cloth mixing together in indistinguishable swirls and folds. The blonde's eyes kept going upwards, and he saw a delicate chin and firm jaw take shape. A nose formed, high cheek bones appeared – and in a swirl of shadow and fog, the rest of the head was formed: a proud forehead, dark eyelashes, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and the eyes themselves hidden behind pale, relaxed lids.

Naruto and Kiba – who had peeked from behind his captain to watch – were in awe, both thinking the same thing.

_That man is BEAUTIFUL. _

They had no doubt it was a man – this commanding, daunting presence, the voice from earlier – what else could have the other been? The two – captain and first mate – had been stunned into silence as the last tendrils of smoke vanished onto the other's person, forming the last of the newcomer – a pure white tattoo of the crescent moon on the apple of his left cheek, lighter than his skin.

The other had the hints of a smirk on his face.

"_**Is this better?"**_

He opened his eyes.

Naruto had to fight down a gasp.

It seemed like his soul had been sucked out of him – the way his blood chilled and his body began to quake – the way every instinct in his body was screaming at him to run. Those eyes were evil – those eyes were dangerous – those eyes were _the end_.

And yet he couldn't move. Just as he quelled from that piercing, undeniable gaze, he felt drawn to those eyes – drawn to that overflowing emptiness _(so full of knowledge and promise and power) _that now stared him into the ground. His breath quickened along with his heart, and he felt all his heat rush downwards – as if those eyes were _commanding _it to go there.

_Oh – my – GOD –!_

He wondered if Kiba was experiencing the same thing.

The other smirked, his eyes – if possible – growing even colder.

"_**Are you afraid? There is no need."**_

The other blinked, and Naruto seemed to be released from the unbreakable grip that had held him, and he blinked as well, noticing how the other's mouth didn't move when he spoke.

_His voice… tickles my mind. What a strange feeling. _

Somehow, _someway_, he found his voice.

"Who are you?" He managed to ask again. The other merely surveyed him for a moment before closing his eyes – as if in thought.

"_**What a question…"**_

"_Master."_

The other's eyes opened, and he looked down to his left to see a small animal at his feet – except it wasn't anything like Naruto had ever seen.

The creature's first layer of fur was a deep gold, and that layer was covered by the swirling black tendrils of the second, the black fur creating an elaborate display of black on gold. It reminded Naruto of a small fox, except this one had three tails, each one having a line of black fur that spiraled up to the tip, painting it black. It was the same for each of the creature's legs, the paw black with the leg decked in spiraling black fur. The same was for the ears, but the black fur grew more elaborate on the creature's face. The nose was pink, and there was a baby blue jewel tied around its neck in red ribbon. Naruto was in shock – that gem would easily get him the largest ship known to man and have enough cash left over to pay all the workers _on _the ship for at least six months! _NEVER _had he seen such a treasure!

Upon closer inspection, Naruto saw the creature had striking purple eyes.

The newcomer's voice grew warmer ever so slightly.

"_**Ah… Mila. It is a joy to see you."**_

The creature sat on its haunches and gave the other a low bow.

"_It fills me with joy to see you again as well, Master," _she breathed softly, her voice having the same effect on Naruto's mind as it did the other's, but with a gentler touch. _"A thousand years have past since your sealing."_

The other blinked, his eyes lighting up in soft question.

"_**A thousand years? Hm…" **_His gaze swept the room. _**"Not much seems to have changed here."**_

The creature bowed low again.

"_Of course not, Master. Change is forbidden here – as you know."_

The other turned to the creature called Mila again.

"_**A thousand years… tell me, Mila," **_he breathed _**"What of the outside world? Are we still strong within its heart?"**_

Mila's eyes widened and she immediately bowed her head in shame, her tails wrapping protectively around her.

"…_No," _she breathed softly, making the other raise his chin in surprise. _"I am so sorry, Master, but your family has long since vanished from the people's thoughts. Your brothers and sisters have tried in vain – your twin has continually wept, begging for your release. But your father would have nothing of it."_

The other lowered his head, closing his eyes.

"_**Yes. He is a stubborn one. But now that I am released, he has no excuse. What of my mother?"**_

Mila's voice was quiet.

"_She has been trying with every breath she has to convince your father to release you and allow you to reinstall the power of the Guardians, but to no avail. She – of all entities – will be happy to see your safe return. But, on another note, Master…" _she raised her head to look up at the other. _"Remember the laws…"_

She turned her head to look at Naruto and Kiba, the sword shining in the blonde's hands. The other sighed.

"_**Very well – it is required, no way around it. Human!" **_He turned to face the two. _**"What are you known by?"**_

It took a moment for Naruto to realize the other was addressing him.

"Naruto…" he replied. "Naruto Uzumaki. I am a captain, and this is my first mate, Kiba Inuzuka."

The brunette nodded from over Naruto's shoulder. Mila resituated herself so that she was sitting at the other's feet, facing the two men.

"_Yes," _she replied. _"Your ship was crushed in the maelstrom. You two had the greatest will, so you were taken here." _

"So my comrades – my shipmates – you let them all drown?" Naruto said emotionlessly. For some reason, he wasn't surprised. Something about the creature named Mila – something in her eyes – told him that no matter how cute she was on the outside, there was something malevolent and wicked lingering behind the shadows of her regal purple eyes. Something told him that she hadn't once regretted sending all those sailors to their doom.

_ANYTHING to free her master – _

"_Yes," _Mila replied. _"They had weak wills, and thus worthless to the cause of freeing my master. YOU were the only ones that had any chance of rescuing my lord – especially you, blonde one." _Her attention went directly to him. _"YOU were the one that caught my attention above all others. I knew you had the power to make the Sword of Saving reveal itself. The brunette behind you…" _she nodded to Kiba, who blinked in surprise. _"…helped to bring out that determination. And thus you see my master before you." _

Naruto laughed grimly, shaking his head.

"I knew it," he breathed softly. Raising his head, he looked up at the one above him. "And what of you?" He asked. "What is YOUR name?"

The other merely looked down at him.

"_**I have no name that will be stated to you." **_

Naruto growled under his breath.

"Fine then!" He exclaimed. "Something to CALL you by!"

The deity's expression didn't change.

"_**Shadow," **_he replied simply. _**"You may call me Shadow, if you wish. That is good enough, is it not?" **_

"Shadow…" Naruto murmured in thought. He nodded. "Yes. That's fine."

Mila looked up over her shoulder at her lord.

"_Master," _she stated, drawing his attention. _"Your sister is waiting in the throne room. She is anxious to see you." _

Shadow gazed down at her before nodding.

"_**Yes. I'm sure she is. Very well." **_The robes gathered themselves up around him, and he glided down the stairs to be even with Naruto and Kiba, who scrambled to stand up. _**"Let us take leave of this dreadful place – lead on, Mila."**_

Before she could make a move towards an archway, Naruto spoke.

"Wait."

Both master and servant looked at him, their eyes equally blank and calculating – ever analyzing and judging. Naruto swallowed, fighting down the fear that seemed to swell at the force of their combined gazes.

"Who ARE you, exactly?" The blonde asked. "_WHAT _are you?"

Shadow merely looked at him for a moment before smirking.

"_**I am all that thrives in shadow. I am the ruler of the night and the master of the sinister. I see all without being seen, and I take life swiftly and silently like an owl slicing through the still midnight air. So do you see?" **_

The smirk widened into something diabolical, making chills run down Naruto's spine.

"_**I AM the Demon of Darkness."**_

**End Chapter Five – Demon of Darkness**

**Once again, keeping this short. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne.**

**DDB**


	6. Mermaid of Might

**Good evening everyone. Or rather good morning. Early morning. What the hell are all of you doing up so late? (for those of you in MY time frame) **

**Yes, yes – I know, I know. "Why haven't you been updating?" "Are you dead?" "When are you going to update?" "PLEASE UPDATE!! WITHOUT YOUR STORIES THERE IS NO REASON FOR **_**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!**_**" **

**Yes. That last one was a true story. Kit-chan, I love you.**

**But anyway, yes, yes – I know everyone, I know. Allow me to explain.**

**The Honors curriculum at my school and my bastard of an ex had both sucked all of the energy out of me. That and Yu-Gi-Oh Abrigded got me hooked on good ole Yugi and SEXYAS**_**HELL**_** Yami, and it took everything in my power to continue writing Naruto again and NOT start a YGO story. **

"_**You already have like, a bajillion Naruto stories still in the works, dammit! WORK ON THOSE!!" **_

**And thus my muses screamed at me as such, angry and hurt at being neglected for so long. I'm sorry, my babies. –kisses muses- **

**Well… I have several other reasons for not updating when I SHOULD. –hits self- And the brunt of it has been laid upon my most recent update of Treacherous Heart. I'm so sorry, my darling. –smooches TH- But, let's face it, you're my online ranting place. **

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Six – Mermaid of Might**

As Mila led the way, Shadow behind her and Kiba and Naruto trailing, the entity and the creature conversed.

"_**And what of my elder brother?"**_ Shadow asked Mila as he glided along side her, her small legs strangely keeping up with her master's speed with ease. _**"What has become of him?"**_

"_Still cocky as always, m'lord," _she replied. _"Your father speaks of stepping down and allowing your brother to take his position, though it doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon."_

Shadow smirked knowingly.

"_**Let me guess – Mother's fighting tooth and nail against it, hm?"**_

Mila nodded.

"_Yes. For a peace-loving entity, she surely knows how to battle." _

Shadow laughed.

"_**I'm not surprised. Peacekeeper or not, she probably hates the idea of ruling alongside my brother." **_

"_Yes," _Mila replied. _"Do not take her wrongly – she loves your elder brother as much as she loves you and all your siblings, but she does not believe he can rule the way your father does." _

"_**Yes…" **_Shadow murmured in thought. _**"My brother has always been a little too…" **_he searched for the right word. _**"…**__**radical**__**." **_

Behind them, Kiba and Naruto could only say one thing to each other.

"We are in such deep SHIT!"

* * *

Finally, they arrived at a huge, swirling wall of water inside an archway, blocking their path to the next room. The smell in the air told Naruto it was sea water.

Mila turned to her master.

"_My lord," _she bowed respectfully to him. _"This is where I stop. Please hurry inward. She is expecting you." _

Shadow nodded to her.

"_**Yes, thank you Mila. I will see you again before I depart, yes?" **_

She nodded.

"_Indeed my Lord. Until then." _She bowed low again, her nose nearly touching the ground at Shadow's feet. _"Farewell."_

She turned and left without another word, passing Kiba and Naruto with merely a nod of her rich golden-black head and a menacing sparkle of her brilliant purple eyes.

Naruto mentally shuddered at the glance.

_Note to self: __**NEVER**__ underestimate that creature._

Shadow followed her for a moment with his eyes before turning back to the wall of water.

"_**Sister!" **_He cried, his mental voice echoing and causing a sharp pain in Naruto's skull. _**"I have awakened! Please, I ask audience with you!" **_

A softer, gentler mind-voice replied, immediately soothing the sudden ache in the blonde's mind.

"_**Elder brother, you need not ask." **_

The water-wall fell to the floor with a cascading splash, none of it getting on Shadow, though he was less than a foot away from it.

There was only minimal light in the room bared before them.

"_**Enter."**_

Without a moment's hesitation, Shadow stepped through the archway, Kiba and Naruto at his heels.

As they entered, light poured down from above, glowing stones in the ceiling mimicking the sun's rays.

The sound of waves echoed throughout the room, and the entire place was damp. Underneath Shadow's feet was nothing but water, the two humans standing on a block of stone behind him.

Floating stones were set in a path from all directions, all leading to the center of the far wall of the room.

"_**I am happy to see your safe return, brother." **_

More lights appeared, and Shadow went forward, unblocking the two men's views and revealing the most unbelievable thing the two have ever seen as they stepped forward, the stones floating in the water underneath their feet immobile as they stepped onto them, inching forward.

In the very center of the far wall, a square of stone had been laid out where all the stone paths met, the inside of that square cut out and then filled with water. At the center of that pool was another square of stone, but with a chair that resembled a throne, embedded with coral and gold and gems.

Sitting in that chair, tail treading water aimlessly, was a mermaid.

But this mermaid was legendary.

Tattooed swirls of red and white adorned her upper body and face. Flaming red hair fell in damp drapes, strings of white pearls woven into the strands. Black pearls were strung around her neck, resting alongside a necklace created only out of jagged shark teeth while pink pearls formed bracelets around her wrists. An emerald green tail took place of legs, and a large majority of the powerful limb rested in the water at the base of the chair, flapping aimlessly in the water with soft, quiet splashes, the veins of the fin colored bright luminescent shades of blue, pink and yellow. A silver ring pierced the left side of her fin, flashing in the dull light. Leaning against the throne back at her side was a golden trident, and – under her palm, swallowed in a little bubble of seawater, protected by nails painted striking, shimmering sea-blue and resting on arm of the throne – was a tiny baby cuttlefish, apparently sleeping in the protection of its master. Brilliantly-colored sea shells covered the mermaid's breasts, and sparkling blue eyes – so immense in their depth and mystery – gazed at them, the color of the sea.

Naruto and Kiba couldn't believe it. They knew this mermaid – prayed to her and worshiped her and trusted her – but they never imaged she looked like _this_ – more brilliant than anything they could've ever imagined.

"Calypso…" they breathed in unison, drawing the mermaid's attention.

She smiled at them.

"_**Well well well, seems as if your human friends aren't as clueless as we've always thought, nay elder brother?" **_

Her voice was similar to his – low and breathy and seductive, but at the same time – deadly.

Shadow shook his head.

"_**Speak of them later. Speak of me now, speak of yourself – of our brothers and sisters and their worlds. What has happened to them?" **_

Calypso's eyes narrowed, and she absently stroked the sphere of seawater holding the cuttlefish. Sensing the motion, the creature awoke with a flash of movement, and Calypso took her hand from the sphere, watching her pet with an amused eye. The cuttlefish, looking around and seeing Shadow, changed colors and waved its tentacles frantically in delight, swimming over to greet the entity from its bubble of water. Shadow, in response, raised a finger to the cuttlefish, which poked a tentacle out from the bubble's walls and wrapped it around the appendage in greeting, changing colors in a brilliant array of patterns and textures.

Shadow smirked at the creature.

"_**A thousand years and you still haven't tired of these silly things, neh little sister?" **_

The cuttlefish withdrew its tentacle into its bubble and waved at Shadow once more before swimming back to its mistress, who gently accepted him back.

"_**I enjoy their company. So, elder brother…" **_She pushed back strands of hair behind her ear – the two seamen saw long, pointed ears pierced in multiple places with silver rings and dangling gold and bone earrings – before interlacing her fingers and gazing at Shadow as the cuttlefish floated around aimlessly for a moment before swimming over to Kiba and Naruto to investigate them. _**"You have finally been released. That means the Sword of Saving has awakened and chosen a master – the blonde behind you, correct?"**_

Shadow nodded.

"_**That's right. Why ask these things if you already know them, sister?" **_

Calypso shook her head.

"_**Father sent a message to me a few hundred years ago – 'When my second eldest should awaken, send him to me.' He already knows you have been released – you are required to go to him as quickly as possible. He also wants you to bring the ones that released you as well."**_

Shadow shrugged.

"_**That's simple enough," **_he replied. _**"But don't forget sister, I have just awoken. My powers haven't yet fully returned."**_

Calypso nodded, a small smile on her face.

"_**Yes, I am aware of that, elder brother. I have already arranged for transportation to take you to our father's realm – do not fear." **_

The other shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"_**I never do, Calypso. So how is your twin? Is she well?" **_

The deity nodded.

"_**Yes. There are wars happening on a large section of the earth, and it's wounding Molehju greatly. I managed to convince her to cause a drought that will harm both sides, possibly ending the war. It hurts her to do it, but there is no choice, because a fellow Guardian is suffering." **_

Shadow nodded knowingly.

"_**Yes."**_

"Madame Calypso?"

Both Shadow and his sister shifted their gazes to look at Naruto, who was gazing at the mermaid. The deity's voice was even.

"_**Yes, human?" **_

"May I ask you something?"

Calypso smiled.

"_**You already have, but feel free to ask again."**_

"You caused that maelstrom, didn't you?" The blonde asked. "The legendary one that has killed countless men – that killed _my _men, people who were dear to me – you created it?"

Calypso's expression didn't change.

"_**I did," **_she replied. _**"You are a captain of the seas, human – a so-called 'expert' of MY realm, revered by all who sail underneath you. You of ALL people know the dangers of the seas, the risks sailors take. Besides…" **_her gaze went to Shadow. _**"A few thousand human deaths is a small price to pay to the release of my elder brother. The world would've experienced countless more deaths if he wasn't freed soon. Aside from that, his family needed him – I needed him – and I will do anything for my elder brother." **_Her eyes flashed dangerously when her gaze went back to Naruto. _**"Anything." **_

Shadow nodded in gratitude.

"_**Thank you so much for your dedication, little sister," **_he replied. _**"But we must make haste – Father isn't one who likes to be kept waiting." **_

Calypso nodded.

"_**It is true. Very well. My servants will escort you to the surface, and Mila will take you to the vessel in which you will go to Father's realm. Safe tidings, elder brother, it brings me great joy to be the first of the family to see your safe return. May the waves be kind to you, and the winds strong." **_

_That's the Sailor's Prayer! _Kiba and Naruto thought in unison.

Shadow nodded to her.

"_**And may the shadows bite back their hold upon you," **_he replied warmly in response. _**"Farewell, sister."**_

She nodded to him.

"_**Farewell, brother." **_

She watched him turn his back and depart with the two humans with darkened eyes.

_**May our father be kind to you, brother. **_She thought. _**I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you again. **_

Her eyes narrowed.

_**No one could. **_

And thus the mermaid of might sat on her throne, heart heavy with worry and her cuttlefish fast asleep in her lap.

**End Chapter Six – Mermaid of Might**

**Fucking love this story. Fucking love the crap out of this story like – RETARDEDLY love it. Wrote like, three chapters in four days. SO excited for it.**

**Inspiration from Calypso came from a brief glimpse of a mermaid I saw on DA. Not really like Calypso in my story (I only saw the back of the mermaid) but I got the idea of "RED. TONS AND TONS OF _RED_."from that artwork. **

**Well, school's out now and my inspiration's back in full swing, so expect (hopefully) some more frequent updates from my side!**

**But only if I get some frequent reviews from your side, yeah? Thankies!**

**And we went to VEGAS this weekend! 8D Oh, so hot… literally. It was like, 115 effing degrees out there during the day – OHMYGAWD. **

**And I got a new bird! :D :D His/Her name's Aki! Aki-chan! –heartheartheart- I ish in luff with him. XD**

**(/) her. XD XD XD**

**Review, yeah? Thank you for all of your support! You all are amazing! –heart- **

**Ja ne! It's so GOOD to be back!**

**DDB**


	7. Sea of Souls

Creation of Bloodlust

**Hello everyone!**

**Ha… how long has it been since the last update? Two weeks? Three weeks? OMG.**

**Well, here's the excuse corner! :D**

**I have become obsessed with rping. I will just flat out say it – I am now officially obsessed. –shakes head- It's insane. XD And I'm making an rp for a guild I'm in on Gaiaonline – the owner of the guild's a really good friend of mine, and he put me in charge of the rp, so… -grins- I've got 9 factions and over 50 subfactions, I need to make the map of the world, come up with different scenarios that the factions can take part in that all lead to a massive full-scale war. XD I KNOW! –squeals- **

**I'm also taking a couple of online courses to help me get on track for graduation. I've got a full year to do them, but whatever. XD**

**And I also have English summer work that I have yet to start. –rolls eyes- Oh joy.**

**That, and I'm working on something extra duper SUPER special for you guys. It's just that I want to write up at least like, twenty chapters before I post it. **

**By the way, please nominate me and my stories for livejournal's Naruto Fanfiction Awards. Please see Nao Angel's profile for a link to the Fanfiction Awards site and details on how to nominate. :D I'd nominate myself, but… that's against the rules, so… XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter you guys! Thanks so much for being so patient! I'm trying my best! :(**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Seven – Sea of Souls**

Naruto and Kiba had to put their legs into overdrive – nearly at a jogging pace – to keep Shadow in their sights as he exited Calypso's chamber and continued along, the entity's eyes alight and watchful.

"_My lord." _

Shadow immediately stopped and looked to his right to see Mila again, waiting for him. She bowed.

"_I have been instructed to lead you to the docks," _she explained to the silent question. Shifting to stand from her sitting position, she bowed her head. _"Follow me, Lord." _

She turned and began walking down the hall she came out of, and as she guided them along a complex route of twists and turns, Kiba and Naruto – two people who could navigate the vast oceans like the backs of their hands – became officially LOST.

The thought made Naruto nervous.

_Man – what if Mila decides to ditch us now that her master is free? If she does that, we're dead!_

"We can't lose them, Kiba!" He murmured before quickening his pace to where he was not a step behind Shadow, his first mate following. It was frustrating to the sea-captain – as fast as he made himself go, Shadow was ALWAYS at least one step ahead of him, and Mila was having no trouble staying in front of the group – small, squat legs and all. Naruto glared at her from around Shadow's form, wondering enviously how she managed to go so fast.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Mila turned and entered a particularly decorated archway – one that seemed to glow whenever someone stepped through it.

Shadow – without even looking at the blonde – caught the other's questioning look.

"_**It is an alarm system," **_he replied simply. _**"This archway alerts my sister to whoever enters and exits this world, therefore nothing can catch her by surprise." **_

Kiba blinked.

"This world?" He repeated. "What do you mean? Are you saying we're in another world?"

Shadow graced him with a sly smirk.

"_**You could say that," **_he replied simply before turning back to the front and walking through the archway, which glowed striking silver. Glancing at each other curiously, Kiba and Naruto followed, the blonde noticing how the archway glowed green as they passed.

They shifted their attention to the room they had just entered – which looked like a large, sheltered boardwalk and dock made of stone and water. There was no opening to the ocean – simply an endlessly deep pool of water, surrounded by an unbelievably high dome of solid stone.

In the middle of the pool was a huge ship – a least three times the size of the ship Calypso's maelstrom had sunk.

Kiba and Naruto's eyes widened as they took in the mighty vessel, turning their heads to stare at each other in awe.

"Maybe coming down here wasn't so bad," Kiba breathed quietly.

One part of Naruto believed him. Vigorously, he shook his head against the thought, remembering the crew he had lost.

"Don't think like that," he murmured quietly before going forward to where Shadow stood, who was also sizing up the vessel at the foot of the ramp that was there to take them up to the deck. Mila was at his side.

"_Here is the vessel the Lady reserved for you, my lord," _the creature stated. _"Hand-crafted with the finest magic. There is no other like it in the world." _

A proud half-smile appeared on Shadow's face.

"_**I wouldn't doubt it," **_he replied. _**"She always goes through great lengths to impress me." **_He gave a small nod. _**"The effort is much appreciated, little sister." **_

As Naruto and Kiba looked on in amazement at the ship, they couldn't help but agree.

Hand-carved out of the finest wood, the ship's entire bulk was massive and beautiful and no-doubt heavy. Brilliant runes – Naruto and Kiba both recognized them as seamen runes for protection and good weather – decorated the hull in dazzling colors that seemed to change in front of their eyes. The ship – one Naruto's sea-worn eyes recognized as a modified cog – had elevated decks at the bow and stern, with a lower-leveled middle section.

_But a cog is a WAR ship. _Naruto thought. _Why did the Lady Calypso give Shadow a WAR ship? By the way they spoke, I would've thought they needed speed – like a clipper – not a cog. Those things are slow._

His gaze traveled upwards to the three huge masts – the main mast, located at the center of the ship, which carried four sails, and the two smaller one on both the stern and bow, with two sails each. The deck's railing seemed outlined in gold, and – even from below – Naruto could tell the railing was heavyset and solid, the finest quality available. And – craning his head a little – the blonde could see part of the figurehead, which seemed to be made out of pure gold. The sails shimmered with an unusual light – constantly changing colors and reminding the two seamen of their home – the sea.

_That is a BEAUTIFUL ship. _Naruto thought fondly.

Mila looked to her lord.

"_It is to your liking then, my lord?" _She asked. Shadow nodded.

"_**Yes, Mila," **_he replied. _**"It is more than enough for three – my little sister has certainly outdone herself this time. Yes, it will do quite nicely." **_

He nodded to Mila, and the creature nodded back.

"_Very well, my lord," _she answered. _"Then I shall leave you in the care of the Lady's servants. You are safe in their care, my lord." _

Shadow nodded.

"_**Very well then, Mila," **_he stated. _**"It is farewell then – until another day." **_

Mila bowed to him.

"_Yes. Safe tidings my lord – it is such a joy to have you back here safely. I shall go stand guard." _

Shadow dipped his chin in thanks.

"_**Yes," **_he breathed softly. _**"Safe tidings to you also. Stand guard well." **_

With a final bow to her lord, Mila swept past him to Naruto and Kiba.

"_You have saved my lord," _she stated simply, looking up at them with her glowing purple eyes. _"And now he can save the world. For that, you have my thanks." _She bowed to them – but not nearly as low as she did for Shadow. _"Farewell. May we never see each other again, until you take that final step."_

With that, she continued to walk towards the archway and – as the two watched – vanished into thin air.

Blinking, the two looked at each other, eyes wide.

_What the FUCK –?_

"_**Are you two coming?" **_

They both jumped, and they whirled to see Shadow gazing at them with a hint of annoyance.

"_**Come. You're keeping Calypso's servants waiting." **_

The two looked around the dock, but saw no one.

"Where… are they?" Kiba asked.

"_We are here."_

They looked to the water, and jumped in shock, clinging to each other when they saw who spoke.

They were looking at a miniature army of mermaids, all floating in the air about an inch above the water, their tales swaying melodically from side to side as their dark greenish blue hair floated around their faces. They all had the same layout as Calypso, minus the body art, jewelry and piercings. However, they all had small marks underneath their right eye; each one's different from the last. Their skin was tinted green, their fins the color of healthy seaweed and their eyes bottomless blue and their gaze empty. They all merely stared at the two seamen, and they both wondered eerily which one had spoken.

The one in the front of the group moved, curving her back in a bow and raising a hand to her heart.

"_We are the servants of Calypso," _she stated softly, blankly, her mouth unmoving. _"We are the __**Sholafi**__. We are here to escort you back to the other world." _

"So we ARE in a different world," Kiba breathed. He looked to Shadow. "What world are we in?"

Shadow smirked and shook his head, not looking up.

"You'll find out in time," he replied. Naruto glanced at the sword he still held, the hilt warm underneath his fingers.

_I guess I'm bringing this with me. _He thought to himself.

The _Sholafi_ motioned to the ship.

"_Please board the ship," _she stated. Not a request – a command. _"The __Serpent Mage__ will be departing soon." _

Shadow chuckled.

"_**The **__**Serpent Mage**__**, huh?" **_He breathed to the air. _**"Calypso my dear little sister, you STILL have it." **_Smirking at a joke only he understood, he glanced over at the two seamen – silently telling them to follow – before gliding up the ramp onto the deck of the ship. Slowly, Kiba and Naruto followed.

Once the three were all on the ship, the miniature army of _Sholafi_ – over fifty members – simultaneously moved, floating above the water to encircle the ship with mermaids.

Naruto looked to Shadow, who was gazing to the upper right hand side of the room – towards the ceiling.

"So how do they plan on getting us out?" He asked. "I don't exactly see an exit sign in this place."

Shadow daintily shook his head, not looking at the blonde.

"_**Always so cocky," **_he murmured quietly before looking down at the _Sholafi_. _**"**__**Sholafi**__**!" **_He called. They all simultaneously cocked an ear towards him, still looking towards the front. _**"Come, servants of the sea! Let us depart!" **_

At his command, they all spread their arms so they made an upside-down 'v' with their arms, and spread their fingers wide. In unison, they opened their mouths –

And began to sing.

It was only one note – but so beautiful and so pure and so sweet that Naruto and Kiba couldn't believe their ears. In fact, the continuous, melodic note only reminded them of one thing.

"Sirens," they breathed to each other in awe.

At their barely murmured word, the water began to ripple underneath the hull of the ship, and a circle of power suddenly cut along the surface of the water in a complete, perfect circle, right underneath the floating forms of the _Sholafi_. Their hair began to slowly lift upwards away from their heads and body and – as their hair rose – so did their arms, until they were in 'v's about the mermaids' heads. The very air seemed to vibrate with their combined voices.

It started with sparks in the air above the ship – like the very air was crackling with energy – and suddenly a perfectly round sphere of power took form around the entire ship, sizzling and sparking and popping with an electrical charge. Naruto and Kiba – afraid that they would get shocked – leaped from the railing to the middle of the ship with identical yelps, clinging to each other tightly. Shadow shook his head and rolled his eyes, unmoving from his spot at the very front of the ship's stern. He raised a hand to the sky, and – with a mighty gesture down to the deck at his feet – roared:

"_**DESCEND!" **_

Immediately, the _Sholafi _brought their arms down in a sweeping 'X' and – before Naruto and Kiba could utter a sound of protest – the ship, surrounded by the crackling, massive sphere – plunged down stern first into the water below like a dolphin diving smoothly back into the water after taking a magnificent leap into the air.

Naruto thought for sure the pressure of the dive would cause the sphere around them to crack and water to pour onto the deck of the ship, but it held firm, the _Sholafi _moving to encircle the ship vertically instead of horizontally. The _Sholafi_ themselves were horizontal as well now, and seemed to be swimming without moving a muscle as the ship continued to zoom downwards, torrents of greenish black seawater rushing by in gushing, endless waves.

The _Sholafi_'s song was still present, but it seemed to be physically muffled by the water, instead vibrating – like a calming, quiet hum – in the back of Naruto's mind.

The ship continued its endless dive, the incredible slant of the ship having no effect on the three onboard.

Suddenly, the world shifted, and the boat didn't seem to be diving anymore. Instead, it seemed to have pulled out of the dive and was charging forward, never slowing down and seeming to constantly speed up, though the force – just like the angle of the ship previously – had no effect on the passengers.

The two seamen looked around in awe.

"Look at it, Kiba," Naruto breathed.

"Yeah," the brunette replied. "We're really under_water_."

"_**Yes, but no." **_

They both looked to Shadow, who had spoken.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"_**The world we were in was not the world you know." **_

Kiba leaped forward.

"So I was right!" He exclaimed. "What world was it?"

Shadow turned his bottomless eyes to the brunette, the endless abysses ever-searching. After a moment, he closed his eyes, and looked to the right – past the starboard bow.

"_**Look for yourself." **_

The two others looked.

They gasped, their hearts dropping into their stomachs.

Fleets of the _Sholafi _were in the waters next to the sailing ship, great numbers of them surrounding separate hoards of rippling, ghostly white forms. The _Sholafi _were herding these shapes the way opposite of the ship – sending them back the way the Serpent Mage had gone. Endless masses of them, hundreds, thousands – maybe millions – were in sight. Turning around, Naruto could see the exact same scene past the port side of the ship.

The blonde felt an eerie feeling creeping over his flesh.

"Shadow…" he turned to the entity. "Those white shapes… what are they?"

The other didn't say anything for a moment before closing his eyes and crossing his arms, not even glancing the blonde's way.

"_**Those shapes you see…" **_he opened his eyes and stared out at the white and green masses. _**"Those are souls." **_

Naruto and Kiba's stomachs dropped into their feet.

"WHAT?!" They roared, making Shadow shoot them an annoyed look. "WHADDYA MEAN, _SOULS_?!"

There was a pause for a moment as Naruto and Kiba thought about it. Souls… going the way THEY had come…

Then it clicked.

"_WHAT?! _DO YOU SERIOUSLY MEAN THOSE SOULS ARE GOING BACK THE SAME WAY _WE _DID?!" They exclaimed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"_**Yes. That's correct," **_he replied. _**"The **__**Sholafi**__** are Calypso's servants, yes, but they are servants in that they are the guides. They guide the souls lost at sea to the place where they all go." **_

Naruto and Kiba were in awe.

"You mean…" they breathed in unison. "They're going to _Davy Jones' LOCKER?_"

There was a pause.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN _WE _WERE IN _DAVY JONES' LOCKER?!"_

Shadow closed his eyes.

"_**Correct," **_he replied simply, making the other two's jaws drop.

"B-b-but…" Kiba stammered. "The only way we could EVER get to Davy Jones' Lockeris if we…"

"_**Yes," **_Shadow responded. _**"In the maelstrom – in the storm my little sister created – you died. You were dead all along." **_

Naruto and Kiba could only stare at him in shock, the sea of souls swarming around them in an endless whirlpool.

"_**In fact, you're dead right now."**_

**End Chapter Seven – Sea of Souls**

**Fuck I love my imagination. Can I marry it? Please? –smooches imagination and does other naughty things with it- XD**

**And this wasn't even in my general idea. At first, I was just thinking they were beneath the sea, and then my fingers moved on their own and the Sholafi demanded they be guides and then this came about. Isn't it amazing?! :D :D :D **

**And one of my very, very, VERY good friends is coming up to visit me Saturday, so I'm quivering with excitement for her! She'll be my first friend to visit me since I moved away, and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED. :D :D :D **

**Thanks for reading you guys, and please nominate me and my stories if you think I and they deserve to be nominated!**

**And review, if that strikes your fancy. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	8. Gateway to Greatness

**Yo, peoples! :D**

**Yes, yes, I'm well aware of the fact that I haven't uploaded for AGES and you all probably think I'm dead. I know, I know. And I'm very, very sorry. **

**Allow me to explain? Or do you even care?**

**Well, as always, rping has got me addicted. I'm working on a MASSIVE rp in gaiaonline, so if you guys want to friend me and take part in it when it finally opens, my username is **_**LovetoCauseMayhem**_**. I hope to hear from you all. :D**

**And school has just been hectic. Between my Honors classes and Gaia and the theater I don't have the ability to get myself off my butt (or on. O.o) and post something for you guys. I really am a bad authoress. :hits self: **

**So, I am directing a play for the school I'm in – a piece that I wrote that I am very happy with. There are three student directors, and I am the only Junior. The other two are Seniors. I also have more people in my cast then they do, and a more complex set with more light cues. Opening night is January 29****th****, and I am so effing excited! XD **

**Yes, life is a little busy, but I feel I owe it to you guys to at least wish you all a belated Thanksgiving, and a Merry Christmas. :) My apologies – again – for neglecting all of you. Please know that, though I'm not here nearly as often as you'd like me to be or as often as I should be, I really appreciate all of you for keeping faith and checking your emails every day. Thank you so much.**

**Oh, and by the way, in case you all haven't realized it yet, **_**I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!! **_**XD**

**Well, that's it in a nutshell. I hope you all like this next chapter. :3**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Eight – Gateway of Greatness**

Naruto could only stare at him.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "DEAD?! WHADDYA MEAN _DEAD_?!"

Shadow's face was blank, his eyes expressionless.

"_**In order to manifest in Calypso's realms, you had to have died," **_he stated. _**"That was the only way the Sword of Saving would appear. That was the only way my little sister and Mila could see who was worthy and who wasn't." **_

Naruto remembered the little creature and growled under his breath.

"Yes… about Mila…" he breathed. "Who exactly is she?"

Shadow blinked at him.

"_**She is the guardian of what you call Davy Jones' Locker," **_he replied._** "She makes sure no one comes in who isn't allowed in, and that no one who isn't allowed to come out… comes out. She was watching you the entire time – watching to see if you were worthy of the Sword of Saving." **_

"So she's the guard dog of Davy Jones' place?" Kiba muttered to himself. Naruto glanced at his first mate before turning back to Shadow.

"That still doesn't explain it though," the blonde stated. "If we're DEAD, how come we didn't know it?"

"_**You are – for the time being – spirits. You feel like you are in your physical body because you weren't aware of dying. Basically, your mind and soul were tricked into thinking your physical body is still intact." **_

Kiba and Naruto stared at him.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed. "YOU MEAN OUR BODIES _AREN'T _INTACT?!" __ __

Shadow snorted disdainfully.

"_**What do you think you're dealing with – humans?" **_He huffed. _**"We were in the land of the dead, surrounded by saltwater – where Mila has control over all that happens and Calypso is aware of all. If neither of them wanted your bodies to be destroyed, they weren't. That's why you didn't realize you were dead – nothing happened to your physical body to alert you of death. Both of your bodies are intact, rest assured." **_

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, but Kiba wasn't finished yet.

"I still don't understand," he stated. "If we right now are just spirits – if we're _DEAD_, then how are we going to get back to the land of the living?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the ignorance of the two.

"_**That's what this ship and the **__**Sholafi**__** are for," **_he responded, trying his best to be patient. _**"We are now in the Sea of Souls, heading towards the land of the living. In order to GET to the land of the living, we must pass through the Gateway of Greatness. There you will be tried." **_

Naruto stared at him.

"Tried?" He asked. "Like, with a judge?"

Shadow nodded his head.

"_**Yes. Except the judge will be your Davy Jones." **_

Kiba and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"_WHAT?!" _They roared, making Shadow roll his eyes, arms having been crossed this entire time. _"DAVY JONES IS __**JUDGING **__US?!"_

"_**Calm down," **_Shadow snapped, none too gently. _**"He will make the final decision out in the Sea of Souls. He will decide if you are allowed rite of passage through the Gateway of Greatness."**_

"And how does he decide?" Naruto demanded. "What do we have to do?"

"_**There is nothing you CAN do, human," **_Shadow replied. _**"He will look at you and he will judge. But there is ONE important thing that will sway his decision." **_

Kiba blinked.

"And what is that?" He asked. Shadow glanced down at Naruto's hand.

"_**The sword." **_

All three of them looked at the sword and Naruto blinked and raised it up, the black blade glinting maliciously in the light made from the crackling sphere.

Staring at the blade, something strange flashing in his eyes, Shadow continued.

"_**That sword is the key to your release. It's the ticket out of Davy Jones' realm. It symbolizes the fact that you were taken prematurely from your body, and thus must be returned to it. It is essential to your escape." **_

Naruto gulped.

"So… if I didn't have the sword…" Slowly, he ran a shaking hand along the broad side of the blade. He raised his eyes to stare into Shadow's own. "We wouldn't be able to leave."

Not a question. A statement. However, Shadow treated it like the former, closing his eyes.

"_**Yes," **_he replied. _**"If the possibility existed that you lost the sword and then DID, the very **__**Sholafi**__** that protect you would turn on you at Davy Jones' word, and then they would drop the shield and take your souls, drilling them into the masses that they have now. There would be no escape for you." **_

"And what about you?" Kiba asked. "What would happen to you?"

Shadow merely blinked at him.

"_**Nothing," **_he finally replied. _**"After all, I am not human." **_

Gulping, Naruto and Kiba glance at each other, fear flashing through their eyes. Instinctively, the blonde's grip tightened on the sword.

_I'm not letting go of this – no matter what!_

"_My lord." _

Shadow looked upwards to one of the _Sholafi_, whose face was turned his way.

"_**Yes?"**_

"_We near the gateway. Please have the two humans go to the front of the ship," _the servant stated. _"The Lord of the Locker will judge them there." _

Naruto and Kiba's gazes instantly met and they simultaneously gulped.

"Davy Jones!" They hissed to each other, their voice shaking.

Shadow nodded to the _Sholafi_, and then turned to the other two.

"_**Well, you know what you need to do," **_he stated. _**"Go to the front." **_

After a fearful glance at each other, Kiba and Naruto turned to the front and began to move forward, side by side.

"We'll get through this, Naruto," Kiba stated, turning his head to look at the blonde. "Shadow basically said so – you have the sword."

Naruto fingered the hilt as he looked to the brunette, the weight warm and heavy in his hands. He nodded as he thought about what Kiba had said.

"Yeah," he stated, allowing the courage he felt when the ship first sets sail to flow through him. A grin breaking open his face, he shouldered Kiba in a friendly gesture. "You bet!" He raised his fist to the front. "What're we doing cowering like guppies? We're seamen! We LIVE on the sea! We THRIVE off it! Let Davy Jones come! Nothing we can't handle! We'll get out alive, and we'll be hardy, righteous men!"

Kiba thrust his own fist into the air as Naruto's courageous aura became contagious.

"Yeah! We'll show him!"

Cheering and clapping each other on the back, they made their way up the stairs to the front of the ship with newly found vigor. Shadow smirked – amused – as he watched, crossing his arms.

"_**Aye, Mila…" **_he breathed. Raising his eyes, he watched the two clasp hands, grinning from ear to ear as they faced each other. _**"What humans you chose to release me." **_

"_We near the Gateway of Greatness, my lord," _one of the _Sholafi _called to him. _"The Lord of the Locker will be appearing momentarily." _

Shadow nodded.

"_**Very well then," **_he said, closing his eyes and dismissing the subject. _**"Commence as planned." **_

As Kiba and Naruto faced the front, lips set in a stone line with feet squared up, a whirlpool of water appeared in front of the ship, enormous in its height. The two had seen many a waterspout, had battled many a storm, but they had NEVER seen a twister of this size.

Especially underwater.

Suddenly, the ship stopped – stopped so suddenly as if an invisible foot had slammed onto the brakes, making Naruto and Kiba jerk forward and slam into the railing with gasps equal in surprise and pain as the gentle hum of the _Sholafi_'s song vanished.

Then, as suddenly as it stopped, the ship continued forward again, merely a snail's pace compared to what it had been traveling. Gently, it floated towards the twister – as if being pulled in by the violent rotations. Naruto and Kiba gasped as they came back to, hands on their stomachs as their breathing recovered.

"What the fuck was THAT?" Kiba hissed. Naruto shook his head; turning his face to see Shadow unfazed by the sudden stop and making him glare in envy at the other. At a small gasp from Kiba, Naruto turned back to the front.

He gasped too.

A giant face had appeared in place of the twister, monstrous in size and capable of easily engulfing the ship. Translucent blue jellyfish tentacles waved along the strong face, long and fluid in the water. Heavy iron anchors hung from both ears and a large golden ring pierced a nostril as swarms of fish gathered around the chin and lips, making a thick mustache and a large, living beard. A tattoo of a mermaid – Naruto recognized the creature as Calypso – covered the left side of the face, stretching across the nose and eyelid. Striking eyes – the color of the sea surrounding them – stared out, ever searching and ever judging. They reminded Naruto strongly of Shadow.

"Well," he breathed gently, making Kiba give him a small glance. "Here we go."

His grip on the sword tightened.

"**WHO DARES COME BEFORE ME IN HOPES OF RECOMPENSE?" **The mouth moved, displaying wicked rows of sharp teeth. The voice was booming and intense, and it made Naruto inwardly wince.

Gulping, the blonde responded.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" He replied as loud as he could. "And he is Kiba Inuzuka! We seek passage back to the land of the living!"

The face of Davy Jones laughed, thick black smoke issuing out of his mouth.

"**THE LAND OF THE LIVING, YOU SAY?" **He asked in disbelief. **"AND WITH WHAT WEAPON DO YOU HOPE TO USE TO CONVINCE ME OF SUCH?" **

His heart beating wildly, Naruto raised the Sword of Saving as high as he could, staring at the face.

"THE SWORD OF SAVING!" He roared, the sword flashing black and purple.

Davy Jones' eyes went wide, so wide that they stretched to cover his entire face. Then, with a vicious spray of bubbles, the face was ripped asunder, the fish splitting their ranks to swarm past the ship in an array of colors as a hollow roar echoed through the sea.

Suddenly, the ship was seized by something invisible but monstrous, and it was yanked forward, speeding through the remains of the face as the speed only continued to increase. However, this speed wasn't the graceful pace of the _Sholafi_. This pace took its toll on the two at the front of the ship, and they were pressed against the back rail of the deck, clinging to it to brace themselves against the crushing force as the ship rocketed recklessly forward.

"SHADOW!" Naruto bit out to the other on the lower deck, who seemed physically unfazed by the sudden speed. "SHADOW – WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he stared at the waters that rushed by.

"_**This isn't the **__**Sholafi**__**'s doing!" **_He replied – apparently not having expected this. _**"It's taking all of their concentration to keep the protective barrier in place! Your Davy Jones is pulling us even further down now that he's seen the sword!" **_

"SO IS THAT _GOOD OR BAD_?!" Kiba roared down at him. Naruto glared at the entity.

"PULLING US _DOWN_?"Naruto demanded. Kiba glanced back to the front of the ship and gasped.

"_NARUTO!" _He cried, drawing the other's attention.

The blonde gasped as well.

In front of them was a swirling vortex of blue. It was like a whirlpool, except merely one layer deep. It rotated unbelievably fast, and was absolutely monstrous. It took up the entire sea in front of them.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Kiba cried.

Shadow could see it too.

"_**It's the Gateway!" **_He replied. _**"It's the Gateway of Greatness!"**_

The ship – if possible – went even faster, careening forward with wild abandon towards the gateway.

"_NARUTO_!" Kiba cried.

"_KIBA_!" The blonde yelled, embracing the other tightly – just as he had done before the maelstrom had collapsed upon them.

Shadow only stared at the vortex.

_**So it begins… **_he thought calmly as the ship neared the swirling wall.

The two friends closed their eyes, huddling closer together as they were crushed against the railing.

A powerful tingling sensation filled Naruto's body, and he felt himself slowly floating upwards along with Kiba.

_What the –?_

With a mighty burst of water and spray, the Serpent Mage broke through the gateway.

**End Chapter Eight – Gateway of Greatness**

**So there is the new chapter. I sincerely hope you aren't all mad and out for my blood right now, but real life – and gaia, sadly enough, -.- – seem to take precedence in my mind. **

**Dammit. **

**And I also have a myspace now. (.com/xkissofshadowsx) Look me up and send me an add, if you like. :3**

**So, thank you all for reading and – though I probably don't deserve it – reviewing. I love you all so much.**

**I'm going to go tackle my inbox now. **

**With so much love, ja ne!**

**DDB: Alive and Well.**

**For those who still care. **


	9. Trail of Time

**Hello, Ladies and gentlemen. Hello, hello, hello. **

**How are you guys? Good? Good. That's good. :3**

**So, yeah. Life. And Life. And Gaia. And Life again. And double-life. And… yeah, SO not about to explain everything, lol.**

**But yeah, sorry you always have to wait so long. Thank you so much for keeping tabs on my stories, even though you know that I probably won't update for a very, VERY long time.**

**But I do try. I'm sorry. **

**I hope life for all of you is impeccable. :)**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Nine – Trail of Time**

Gasping, the two fell to the deck of the ship, entangled in each other's limbs.

It took a few moments before they both realized that the light shining on their faces and the wood beneath them was the sun.

Gasping in awe and amazement this time, they forced themselves from each other and leaped up, staring around in awe.

The ocean surrounded them on all sides.

"Oh my God…" Kiba breathed. "Naruto, we did it!" He turned to the blond, who was still staring out in shock at the calm waters. "Naruto! NARUTO!" The brunette grasped his captain's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear and shaking him. "NARUTO! _WE'RE ALIVE!_"

THAT seemed to knock sense into the blonde, and the other stared at his first mate.

"Oh my God…" he breathed. "Kiba, we…" his hands immediately went to his body, feeling his torso and face and throat. Gasping in amazement, he stared at Kiba from between his fingers. "We…" They merely stared at each other for a moment before leaping into each other's arms, screaming in joy. "_OH MY GOD WE'RE ALIVE!" _

They began to dance around the deck, shouting senseless things in joy as they ran down the stairs and danced with each other, screaming and yelling in pure bliss.

Naruto came out from a spin to see Shadow still on the lower deck, surveying them with blank eyes.

The blonde's enthusiasm slumped slightly as he stared at the other.

_Oh yeah. HE'S still with us. _

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba leaped down from the upper deck to be next to his captain. "Naruto, where's the sword?"

The blonde blinked when he realized the Sword of Saving was gone.

_What the –?_

"_**It wasn't needed anymore." **_

The two looked at Shadow in question. The other merely stared at them as his mind voice tickled their skull.

"_**The Sword of Saving was a spiritual entity – composed of the power used to seal me away. Only an equally powerful soul could hope to wield it and release me. Now that I am free and you are in the land you belong in, the sword has dissolved into nothing except energy in the sea. It will never return." **_

Kiba and Naruto gawked at him.

"WHAT?!" Naruto roared. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT THING WAS _GOLD! _THAT THING WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SWORD I'VE EVER SEEN! WHADDYA MEAN IT'S _GONE?!_"

"_**Oh, calm down," **_Shadow snapped. _**"If you look in the Captain's Hold, I think you'll see something an eternity better than the Sword of Saving." **_

Glancing at each other, Kiba and Naruto stood still for a moment before simultaneously bolting for the back of the ship, pushing and shoving at each other as they raced up the stairs.

"Oh, come ON Naruto!"

"No! I'm the captain so I'M going to the Captain's Hold first! Move over!"

"_NARUTO!"_

Simultaneously slamming into the heavy door of the Captain's Hold, one of them managed to open the door and they stumbled inside, yelling nonsense at each other. Shadow rolled his eyes as he leaned against the starboard railing.

"_**Oye, Calypso…" **_he listened as the two screamed at each other, the obscenities worthy of their sailor blood. _**"What has Fate gotten me into?" **_

The two stood in the center of the room, looking around the magnificent Captain's Hold, as they searched for the other thing that had replaced the brilliant purple sword.

A flash of blue caught Naruto's eye. Letting out a gasp of triumph, he launched himself upon it.

"I GOTCHA!"

He slammed into something hard and long and metallic, wrapping his arms around it as Kiba bolted to his side.

"What is it?" He gasped, as excited as Naruto was. Straightening up, Naruto took the object in one hand and held it out at arm's length, opening his eyes.

He gasped.

It was a sword's scabbard, shining brilliant silver and gleaming in the light streaming in through the windows. The beautiful hilt was lined with shimmering gold, sparkling in the sun's rays. Toping the hilt was a pure gold dragon head, the mouth wide open and holding a perfectly round crystal in its jaws. In the center of the hilt was a gorgeous black jewel, glowing with an intensity that reminded Naruto strangely of Shadow.

Both of them were speechless.

"It's beautiful," Kiba breathed. After a moment, Naruto grinned, shifting to hold the sword in both hands, the scabbard flat against his palms.

"Yeah, and that's just the scabbard!" He gave the brunette a leering grin. "Let's find out what it looks like!"

Gripping the sword by the gorgeous hilt, he easily pulled it out, and it came smoothly with a soft sliding sound.

Naruto nearly dropped the sword.

The blade – like the Sword of Saving – was black. But this black wasn't from stone or jewel or steel – this one had been made of seemingly solid shadow, a striking difference from the gold and silver hilt. No light was reflected off the blade – all of it was absorbed like water to sponge, and the blade was monstrous – five feet long from base to tip. It left Naruto gawking like someone had chopped off his tongue as tendrils of smoky blackness rose from the blade.

"This sword…" he breathed in awe. After a moment of simply staring, he tossed the sword effortlessly into the air, watching it whirl in a graceful arch before easily catching it by the hilt – almost as if the hilt had been attracted to the warmth of his hand. "It's…"

"Gorgeous," Kiba filled in for him, as entranced as he was. "Man, I wish I had a sword like –"

His teeth snapped shut as the ship suddenly lurched forward, throwing both sailors off balance as they scrambled to keep their footing. Sword in hand with scabbard forgotten on the floor, Naruto rushed out of the Captain's Hold back onto the deck, Kiba right at his heels as the ship continued to press forward.

"SHADOW!" Naruto yelled as he leaped off the back deck onto the lower level, running to the other. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"_**Relax, human," **_the other replied easily. _**"Now that we are safely in the land of the living, my father has sent orders to the **__**Sholafi**__** to relinquish their hold on us. Now his own power has us in his grasp, and his will is guiding us to his stronghold. We'll be there in a few days." **_

"A few DAYS?!" Naruto exclaimed. "A few days on a ship with no crew, no supplies, and no ammunition? You HAVE to be fucking KIDDING me!"

Shadow scowled at him.

"_**Silence human," **_he snapped. _**"You forget in whose element you rest in. Calypso won't let you starve, and she will protect you if the need arises. My strength is coming back even as we speak, and – if worst comes to worst – **__**I**__** will protect you. Stop worrying so much." **_

Naruto glared at him, the sword flashing in his hand.

"It's my job as _CAPTAIN _to worry about the well-being of my ship and the people aboard it!" He snapped. "Don't you DARE tell me not to worry!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and didn't grace him with an answer. Instead, he turned his back on the blonde and headed to the front of the ship, standing at the head with Naruto glaring at his back.

After a moment, Kiba shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Man, you two fight like a MARRIED couple," he stated a matter-of-factly, making the blonde glare at him next.

"Shut up, Kiba," he snarled, pushing past the brunette to go to the port side railing. "Go find out in what direction we're heading."

Kiba looked at his back for a moment before grinning and saluting to him.

"Aye, eye – Capt'n!" Grinning to himself, he leaped to the upper back deck and disappeared into the room next to the Captain's Hold.

After a moment of staring out at the calm sea, Naruto looked back down to the sword in his hand, which still refused to reflect light.

_What a strange weapon… _

He merely stared at the blade for a moment before turning to the front of the ship and walking to the one standing stiffly, arms crossed and hair gently waving in the soft breeze.

"Shadow."

The entity turned to the blonde.

"_**Yes human?" **_

The other glared at him.

"_NARUTO_, dammit! 'Human' is NOT my name!"

Shadow gave him an even stare.

"_**Whatever… NARUTO." **_He added a lace of disgust to the word, making Naruto grind his teeth. _**"What is it?" **_

Shaking his head, Naruto drew his attention back to the sword.

"The sword I found in my stronghold…" he raised the blade up for Shadow to see. "What exactly is it?"

Blinking at the black blade, Shadow merely stared at it for a moment before smirking and closing his eyes.

"_**That is the Elements Sword. Consider yourself lucky, human – none of your kind has ever been graced with that blade before in the history of time." **_

Naruto blinked and brought the sword to his chest, looking down at it for a moment before shifting his gaze to Shadow once more.

"Elements Sword…?" He repeated. "What do you mean?"

Shadow gazed at him, his black, black eyes identical to the blade.

"_**The sword of the elements," **_he stated. _**"That sword has the power to take on the attributes of many elements. Each one will become available to you once you have earned the respect or loyalty of the commander of each element."**_

"The commander of the element…?" Naruto repeated in thought.

"_**Yes. That sword has the capabilities of five elements – Darkness, Water, Fire, Light, and Earth." **_

Naruto scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Darkness, water, fire, light, and earth?" He repeated. "What about wind? Or air?"

Shadow rolled his eyes but replied anyway, and Naruto dully wondered if the entity enjoyed listening to himself talk.

"_**The five elements that sword is capable of commanding are the first five elements that were created on this earth," **_Shadow explained. _**"First Darkness, and then its twin Light. Next was Earth, then Fire to cleanse it. Finally, water to quench it."**_

"Wow…" Naruto breathed. Then a thought passed his mind, and he looked up to the other. "Are there any others?"

Shadow smirked at the question, not looking at the other.

"_**Yes. Two others." **_Shadow closed his eyes and turned back to face the front of the ship. _**"The second Elements Sword – Super – controls such as Wind, Lightning, Sky, Ice, and Stone. The third – Casa – is the most powerful. It controls the elements of Gravity, Space, Time…" **_Naruto looked up at the other as he trailed off, his hand tightening on the blade. _**"Life… and Death." **_

Naruto's eyes went wide.

_Life… and Death?_

_Dad, is this what you meant? These swords…? _

"Where are the other two?" He asked, hoping that he managed to cover his eagerness well enough. Shadow let out a breath of laughter, and Naruto knew the other knew exactly where his mind was leading.

"_**Gone," **_he replied. _**"On the highest alter in the deepest cavern with the most powerful guardians – my parents." **_

Naruto's jaw dropped as Shadow chuckled.

"_**They are in the care of my parents," **_the entity stated. _**"Untouchable by humans and Elementals alike. No one can reach them now. They haven't been able to for millions of years. In fact…" **_He eyed the Elemental Sword in almost a death stare. _**"This is a first time a human has ever been graced with one. I'm shocked Calypso let you have it." **_

Naruto's eyes began to shimmer in adoration for the beautiful mermaid.

"Really?!" He exclaimed. "Lady Calypso REALLY gave it to me?"

"_**Don't be foolish human – not forever," **_Shadow immediately snapped. _**"Only temporarily. Apparently she thought it could be of use for a while." **_

Returning to his old self, Naruto gazed at the shadowy blade.

"So, you said I could use the elements that this sword carries if I gain the trust or loyalty of a… Elemental, I guess – right?" He asked. Shadow nodded, and the blond continued. "So… which elements can I use now?"

"_**Two," **_Shadow replied. _**"Darkness and Water. Apparently you got yourself on Calypso's good side when you called her by name." **_

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto breathed in awe, fingering the blade. "To us sailors, she's a goddess – ruler of the ocean and sea. Every wave is a breath, every tsunami a wave of her hand – every storm a flap of her fin. She is everything to us – we pray to her constantly. Only fellow sailors can possibly describe the reverence we have of her."

"_**Well, at least you sailors aren't as clueless as the rest of the world." **_

Naruto blinked at the deity.

"What do you mean?"

Before Shadow could answer, a huge dong – like a massive bell had just been struck – filled the air, making the ship's deck vibrate and Naruto cover his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW?" He roared.

At his words, the ship seemed to leap into the air with newfound speed, the ropes flapping in the wind.

Kiba appeared on the lower deck.

"Capt'n!" He roared as the waves crashed against the sides of the boat as it charged forward. "Our speed has doubled from nine knots to eighteen! And we're headed straight south!"

This information dully registered.

_Eighteen knots… that's impossible for a ship this size. South…_

"SHADOW!" He whirled to the other still next to him. "WHERE THE _HELL _ARE WE GOING?!"

Shadow snickered.

"_**We're going to my parents' realm," **_he replied simply. _**"It has begun. The trail…" **_

He smirked, a wicked, crooked thing that sent chills down the blonde's spine.

"_**The Trail of Time." **_

**End Chapter Nine – Trail of Time**

**NOTES**

**So, yeah. They had to go DOWN to go UP. Crazy, huh? ;D**

**This is one of my favorite stories. Seriously. It's just so mythological it's amazing. **

**It really means a lot to me that you guys are keeping a look out for my stories, even after so long of no updates. That really warms my heart. **

**Thank you so much!**

**With all of my love!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	10. Attack of Arbitrary

**Hello. :D**

**Along with Treacherous Heart, I've decided to update a couple of others. **

**Just because I already have the chapters to them typed out and ready to go. xD**

**Creation of Bloodlust**

**Chapter Ten – Attack of Arbitrary **

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Shadow, it's been two fucking days," he growled to the man who was standing at the head of the ship, gazing outwards to the endless, rolling sea. "I appreciate the food that gets tossed up on deck, but aren't we fucking THERE yet?"

"_**Patience, human," **_Shadow replied, still refusing to call Naruto by his name. _**"Another day. That's all we have left. Do you not feel it? The power in the air?" **_He turned back to the front, his arms still crossed, his fingers resting delicately on his arms. _**"It's gotten stronger." **_

Naruto paused and raised his head, gazing up at the clear sky as the wind passed through his ears.

The hum in the air – ever present around the ship – had gotten slightly louder.

It made goose bumps rise along his skin.

He looked back to Shadow.

"Yeah, I can feel it," he replied. "So that's your father's power?"

Shadow nodded.

"_**It is indeed," **_he replied. _**"It takes a great amount of strength… for it to be felt by a human."**_

Naruto scowled and looked away to the ground, not answering. Every word out of the other's mouth just seemed to piss him off lately.

Maybe it was because the blonde was a captain that couldn't command his own ship.

He closed his eyes.

_No… it's not your ship. It's Calypso's. _

He gazed down at the wood beneath his feet.

_Still. It's gorgeous. _

"NARUTO!"

He whirled to see Kiba looking down at him from the Crow's Nest.

"What is it, Kiba?" He called back.

"A SHIP!" Kiba yelled back, pointing behind them.

Immediately Naruto whirled and bolted up to the back deck of the ship, raising himself up on the netting on one side and leaning out to see.

Kiba had seen right – there was a ship behind them.

And it was gaining.

He leaped down and dashed over to Shadow.

"How the hell are they catching up to us?!" He demanded. Shadow shrugged.

"_**How should I know?" **_He replied sarcastically. _**"I just woke up."**_

"FUCK you!" Naruto cursed venomously. "KIBA!" He called up. "WHAT KIND OF SHIP?"

"Modified cog, same as us!" the other man replied. "But it's moving really fast!"

"Fuck…" Naruto breathed. "They must have rowers." He looked back up at the Crow's Nest. "How many sails?"

"Three masts!" Kiba called back. "All are full!"

Naruto bolted back to Shadow.

"How come THEY'RE getting wind and we're not?!" He demanded.

"_**Father's power nullifies all other elements," **_Shadow replied simply, still looking ahead. _**"Wind cannot touch us."**_

"Goddammit…" Naruto muttered. "HOW FAR, KIBA?"

"They'll be on us in less than thirty minutes!" Kiba replied.

Naruto looked around frantically to realize one thing.

The _Serpent Mage_ had no cannons.

"_FUCK! WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING SO SLOW?!"_

"_**Will you shut up?" **_Shadow snapped. _**"You're obnoxious."**_

Naruto whirled in rage to him.

"_DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" _He roared. _"ANOTHER SHIP IS FUCKING GAINING ON US!"_

"_**That's no necessarily a bad thing," **_Shadow replied. _**"Stop wasting your breath. That ship might be coming with good intentions. Shut up."**_

"_NARUTO!" _

Said blonde whirled to look back up at the Crow's Nest to see Kiba's frantic face.

"_PIRATES!"_

Snarling, Naruto shot Shadow a look.

"So much for good intentions, huh?" He snarled. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"_**Don't blame me," **_he replied simply. _**"It's not like they've decided to chase you down because I'M here." **_

Naruto glared at him.

"Fuck you!" He growled before dashing back to the bottom of the mast that the Crow's Nest sat atop. "Kiba!" He called up. "Is there any way to outrun them?"

Kiba took his eyes from the telescope and looked back down at Naruto.

He shook his head.

"No," he called back down. "There's no way! Not if we don't get any more speed!"

"FUCK!" Naruto roared. He ran back to Shadow again. "What do we do? We have no cannons, no wind, and we're outnumbered at least ten to one! Any bright ideas?"

Shadow merely smirked.

"_**Just one,"**_ he replied before opening his eyes to gaze back at Naruto. _**"How about you let the **__**Sholafi**__** deal with them?"**_

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"The _Sholafi_?" He repeated breathlessly. "But, how-?"

"NARUTO!" Kiba roared down. "THEY'RE GAINING! THEY'RE ALMOST WITHIN FIRING RANGE!"

"DAMMIT!" Naruto bellowed. He whirled to Shadow. "How?" He snapped. "How do we call the _Sholafi_?"

Shadow chuckled.

"_**You don't,"**_ he replied simply, lifting his chin to gaze at Naruto, his expression cold and daunting. _**"They're already here."**_

But they surely took their sweet time making a move. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-five.

And then the pirate ship was on top of them.

"Well, this is random," Naruto commented vaguely as he saw the other ship ready her cannons. "Who'da thought we'd be attacked by pirates in the middle of nowhere?"

Shadow blinked at him.

"_**Isn't that what usually happens?"**_ He asked. Naruto shot him a look.

"I know that! Shut up!"

Kiba appeared on deck after descending down from the Crow's Nest.

"Now what?" He panted. "They're about to fire."

Naruto glanced at Shadow, who gave a soft nod. Sighing, Naruto turned back to Kiba.

"We wait," he replied simply. "That's all we can do."

Then the first shot was fired, the sound of a cannon ripping through the still ocean air.

It didn't connect. The ocean seemed to reach up and swallow it, a massive wave suddenly leaping up from the side of the _Serpent Mage_ and blocking the attack.

But the wound had been made.

Suddenly the water around the _Serpent Mage_ began to vibrate fiercely, and something made itself known to the two humans on board.

It was a hum.

_The song of the __Sholafi__. _

Though it was recognizable, it was incredibly different from before. Now this hum carried a threat of death, pulsing with anger and rage and promising bloodshed as the vibrating water stretched towards the other ship.

It sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

_God. Thank you I'm not them. _

The rippling water touched the hull of the other ship.

Then the world seemed to explode.

Massive gashes began to appear in the opposite ship's hull, the figurehead exploded, and the main mast snapped in half as if sliced by some vicious, merciless wind.

The main mast fell over the rest of the ship, splitting it in two. Not only had holes appeared in the hull, but the overall frame had been severely weakened as well.

The _Serpent Mage_ remained untouched.

Kiba and Naruto could only stare in awe as the other ship was torn apart, being ripped to shreds with an eerily cold speed and precision that carried the power of the most monstrous typhoon.

Then a massive wave rose from the depths, standing still for a moment as if frozen by time, before curling to crash down onto the wreckage of the ship with all the rage the ocean possessed, washing over the pieces and scattering them, dragging down every single member of that crew to their death.

Then the waters became very still, smoothing over like nothing had happened.

In a mixture of awe and shock, Kiba and Naruto turned to Shadow.

"That…" They stammered. "That…"

_**That could've been us. **_

Shadow smirked.

"_**That is the power of the **__**Sholafi**__**," **_he stated simply. _**"That's what happens when they become enraged. Impressive, no?"**_

Exchanging glances, Naruto and Kiba merely swallowed, their faces turning pale.

"Thank the Sea they're on our side, huh?" Kiba managed to breathe, his voice trembling slightly. Naruto only nodded.

"Yeah…" he murmured before turning to look to the front of the ship, the unseen force that Naruto could taste – like a bitter, spicy aroma – on his tongue continuing to pull them farther and farther south. "Thank the Sea…"

Suddenly the ship jerked, leaping forward and gaining speed ever so slightly.

Naruto's sea legs made sure he didn't lose his footing.

"Now what?" He snarled, the sword he found in the Captain's Hold sparkling in the scabbard at his hip. Shadow smiled.

"_**We are close…" **_he breathed, his eyes flashing. _**"Ready yourselves, humans. We near the gate." **_He looked to the front of the ship, the sun setting at his back. _**"We near the Gate of Gods."**_

**End Chapter Ten – Attack of Arbitrary**

**I KNOW, RIGHT? INTENSE, HUH?**

**Like camping. :D**

**LOLFORSTUPIDJOKES.**

**I hope you liked this, you guys. I know I did. Ruthlessness is so SEXY~!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


End file.
